


Double-Standards

by crystalredlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't pick up strangers kids, Hitchhiking, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalredlove/pseuds/crystalredlove
Summary: In which chanyeol picks up kyungsoo off the side of the road





	Double-Standards

Chanyeol was driving down a deserted road, straining his eyes just a bit as he tried focusing. The misty fog was a bit heavy, so it was hard to see where he was going.

What wasn't hard to miss, though, was a handsome stranger who held his hand out with a thumbs up. Obviously, he was looking for a ride. And Chanyeol couldn't let him stay out in the cold.

Pulling over, he reached over to open the door. "Need a lift?" He offered with a soft smile. The man nodded, hurrying inside. "Thank you, thank you so much" He shut the door ever so gently as Chanyeol drove off. "So, what's your name?" Chanyeol looked over at him and analyzed the man's features. His eyes were naturally wide, and held a sense of security. Almost like he's guarded. "Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." The man replied with a grin. "Yours?" "Park Chanyeol."

The two conversed for a few miles, Chanyeol learning that he was on his way to see his little sister. Kyungsoo learned that Chanyeol is a work-at-home sales representative. Not a lot was talked about, and eventually silence was brought upon them.

"Say, Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you pick me up? Not that I'm not grateful, but what if I turned out to be a serial killer?"

Kyungsoo's question sounded silly for a split second. And Chanyeol broke into a fit of giggles. Kyungsoo watched in mild confusion. "Was it something I said?" "No, it's just- Think about it, Kyung." He said after calming down. "Why let me pick you up? What if I were a serial killer, hm?" Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo's eyes widen just a bit at his statement.

"Ah, I see." Kyung looked forward with a small grin. "You're right..."

Kyung reached for his pocket, bringing out a pocket knife and put it to Chanyeol's neck, with the intent of slicing.

The only thing that stopped him is that Chanyeol had his own blade in hand, blade up to hit Kyungsoo's chest.

Both men lowered their knives.

**Author's Note:**

> Critcism is appreciated


End file.
